falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault 89
Vault 89 is one of the Vault series of fallout shelters developed by Vault-Tec in the northwest area of Detroit, Michigan near Bloomfield Hills, Michigan. It is located east of Orchard Landing and west of Crooks Den. It was the home of The Forgotten before being found by scavengers and taken to their settlement. Background Construction and Purpose The construction of the Vault began in October of 2063 and was completed in August of 2068, two months ahead of schedule. The purpose of Vault 89 in the Vault experiment was to test the long-term use of Med-Tek's new stasis chambers. The chambers, which look like cylindrical pods, house a single occupant. The naked occupant is harnessed into the pod and given a mask for oxygen, and the chamber is then sealed. Eventually, the chamber coats the occupant in a thick layer of mucus looking membrane that slows down the aging of the occupant and constantly regenerates the cells of the occupant's body and recycles the dead cells. Short-term studies had magnificent results, but long-term studies had yet to be done. Med-Tek asked Vault-Tec to implement one of their proposed vaults to have their technology and Vault 89 was chosen. Vault 89 received six hundred of these stasis chambers along with fifteen Robobrains to maintain the vault while the residents slept. Opening The chambers were to be opened in sections starting in October of 2277. When the time came for the chambers to open, the occupants looked physically the same as they did when they entered them but suffered neurological problems such as no brain function (dead), were in a vegetable state, most suffered complete mental insanity or long-term memory loss. The insane vault occupants killed fellow residents and damaged parts of the vault including the keypad to unlocking The Forgotten's pod. Most of the vault residents escaped the vault and brought a reign of terror to many in the local area. Afterwards The vault in the twenty years it has been left derelict, rust, dirt, and mold have made its way into the vault though not as bad as longer derelict vaults, but its condition is still vulgar. Some of the walls are still painted with blood and bodies can be found everywhere in the vault, especially in the Living Quarters and trail their way towards the main entrance. Radroaches have called the vault home, and most of the vault has been scavenged of any notable loot. Layout Vault 89 is broken up into four sections. These sections are the Main Entrance, Atrium, Living Quarters, and Reactor/Maintenance. The sections are connected by doors, and stairways connect floors and levels to two sections of the vault. Main Entrance This section connects the vault to the Detroit Wasteland. The rooms in this section are. *Natural rock tunnel connecting the Wasteland door to the main entrance *Entrance room *Control booth *Large Storage room Atrium This section connects the main entrance to the Living Quarters. The Atrium itself is both for administration and recreational use for the vault if the experiment wasn't a failure. The rooms in this section are. *Overseer's office- Location of G.E.C.K. in room underneath Overseer's desk *Reception room *Overseer's apartment *Operations/Equipment *Security *Clinic *Recreational office *Cafeteria Living Quarters This section connects the Atrium to the Reactor/Maintenance level. This is where all the pods are located, side by side running down both walls down two very long hallways. The rooms in this section are. *North Hallway *South Hallway *Vault Mainframe Reactor/Maintenance This section is the lowest level of the vault and houses both reactors for the vault and used to house the Robobrains for maintenance check-ups and repairs. The rooms in this section are. *Main Reactor room *Back Up Reactor room *Maintenance-Location of Robobrain pods *Storage room Inhabitants Since the vault has opened, it has lost almost its entire population of Vault Dwellers. Radroaches have since taken over the vault but pose no serious threat. The vault was also given fifteen General Atomics Robobrains, but they were destroyed in the chaos trying to subdue the residents. In the Maintenance area of the vault, three Robobrains still remain in their pods which through a terminal can be opened, releasing them. They will then go about their routine and begin exterminating any Radroaches left in the vault. The Forgotten One was not the only person left behind in the Vault. Others still remain in their pods too, and like The Forgotten, the keypads which release them are long since damaged during the chaos. A wanderer skilled enough with mechanics and a sense or science could hypothetically free them from their pods, but upon releasing them, they will either be dead, hostile to anyone they see, or run away confused about where they are. List of Inhabitants *Radroaches *Robobrains *Survivors *The Forgotten Category:Places Category:Vaults